happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of Con
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 62 Production Number: 308 Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode List: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: Peas in a Pod Next Episode: N/A "Wrath of Con" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Sniffles *Splendid ---- Featuring Roles *The Mole *Toothy *Cuddles *Pop *Cub *Mime *Cro-Marmot *Disco Bear *Russell *Petunia *Giggles *Nutty *Handy *Lifty and Shifty *Lumpy *Flaky *Generic Tree Friends Plot A mask-wearing, backpack-hauling Sniffles departs a bus and stares awstruck at a large convention center where the latest comic book convention is being held. Cuddles and Toothy enter before him, flashing their convention passes to The Mole, who stands watch as the security guard. Sniffles can't find his ticket, however, so The Mole turns him away. Inside the building, Splendid sits a booth signing autographs. While signing a picture for Mime, the top of the pen breaks off. When Splendid flicks the top of the pen away, it pierces Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell through their heads. When Splendid completes his task he looks up to find no one in front of him. He shrugs and looks at his watch. Realizing he's late to his speech, he hurries away to the auditorium. Splendid passes by Giggles and Petunia, who play with a toy light saber and spear, on his way to the auditorium. The light on Giggles' light saber goes out, saddening the girls. Splendid thinks for a second and uses his eye lasers to recharge the light saber. Though happy at first, Giggles ends up cutting Petunia in half with the charged weapon. To make matters worse, the hot plastic melts over Giggles' head, setting her on fire. She runs away, screaming. In the auditorium, Splendid taps the microphone only for it to break. He then tries speaking loudly, the soundwaves of his supervoice breaking glass and puncturing eardrums. Giggles, still on fire and now missing the top of her head, runs into the auditorium and falls down dead. She ends up setting Shifty on fire, who in turn sets everyone else (but Splendid) in the room on fire. Splendid sucks the air out of the room to suffocate the fire. Unfortunately, this leaves everyone else without air. Splendid then proceeds to exhale the air back into the room whereupon everyone is encased in ice from his super breath. The bodies of the convention patrons are crushed by the expanding ice, which eventually destroys the entire convention center. This causes the convention center to collapse, killing all inside except Splendid himself. Sniffles, having finally found his pass walks up to Splendid, who is currently holding up a portion of the building, and asks for an autograph. Splendid, only happy to oblige, ends up dropping the porition of the building on Sniffles. Realizing the death and destruction he's caused, Splendid quickly leaves the scene. Moral "No good deed goes unpunished". Deaths #Mime, Disco Bear and Russell have their heads pierced by the tip of a pen Splendid flicks at them. #Giggles cuts Petunia in half with a charged up light saber. #Giggles' head is set on fire, melting most of it away. #Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Cub, Flaky, and Lumpy are crushed when Splendid accidentally encases them in ice with his super breath. #Pop, and (debatably) Cro-Marmot and The Mole (as well as anyone else in the convention center) are crushed by the collapsing building. #Sniffles is crushed when Splendid drops part of the building on him. Goofs #Flaky and a Generic Tree Friend appear in the crowd when it's shown from behind, but they disappear when viewed from the front. #Lumpy doesn't appear in the convention hall until after Splendid encases everyone in ice. #Toothy's ears explode from Splendid's voice, but return to normal when the fire spreads. Trivia #The Acorn Shield Symbol for the SSSSSuper Squad can be seen numerous times in Sniffles' backpack, in comic books, and on Splendid's desk, making this the first Internet episode to reference the Ka-Pow! series. #The mask Cub wears resembles what Lumpy looked liked in the first ever Happy Tree Friends episode Banjo Frenzy. #Cro-Marmot has a group of statues resembling The Cursed Idol on his booth. #Giggles dresses up like Princess Leia from Star Wars while Petunia wears a hood similar to that of an Ewok. #Nutty is dressed as Batman. #A character (presumably a Generic Tree Friend) appears several times dressed as Rorschach, a character from the graphic novel and recently released movie Watchmen. #Flippy is the only main character that doesn't appear in this episode. #Although Splendid causes a lot of deaths, this is the first time he killed Mime, Disco Bear, and Pop.